Héroes y Dragones
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: Porque para obtener la actual paz en Altea, Ylisse y Tellius, se tuvo que derramar sangre y lágrimas...Esta es la historia de los héroes de la más importante leyenda de todos los mundos: Taius, Anri y Blotch. [UA] (Se ubica 1000 años antes de mi fic "Perdido y encontrado)
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Por fin habían llegado. El camino fue muy rudo, y la adaptación a su nuevo destino ni se diga. Estaban hartos de todo el dolor que aquel infernal ser había traído a todos los mundos.

Estaban hartos también de tener que usar ese poder divino que aunque no les causaba dolor ni desgracias, se les dio solo por una razón: el rey dragón demonio.

Según sus leyendas, era el más fuerte de todos los demonios, casi destruye a las deidades y seres protectores, obligándoles a sellarlo para siempre…

O eso era lo que ellos habían creído, pues hace casi un año, el y sus tropas atacaron varias regiones del planeta, haciéndolas inhabitables y con pocos sobrevivientes. Ellos se dedicaron a encontrarlos por esa vieja profecía que la princesa de Archanea les había relatado, obligándolos a conocer esas lejanas y extrañas tierras que solo les eran relatadas en los cuentos.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo se desarrollaría la batalla, ni quien ganaría, no solo su vida y la de sus amigos corría riesgo, ni tampoco solo su ejército que consiguieron con empatía y confianza…

El resto de los sobrevivientes le cantaban alabanzas a los tres al frente como si se tratara de dioses, siendo que no sabían si quiera si serían los héroes de esta historia.

Vio a su izquierda, notó como su hermano mayor tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, sabía que estaba más que decidido a hacerle pagar a ese lagarto gigante por todos los daños hechos, no solo a ellos si no que al resto del mundo. A su derecha vio a ese joven que llegó poco antes de los desastres, se había vuelto un gran amigo de ellos, y vio que lucía más frío y distante que de costumbre, sus ojos celestes perdidos en el piso, dedujo que algo más pasaba aparte de la batalla próxima. Cuando iba a atreverse a preguntar, sintió como una mano le fue colocada en su hombro y le apretó un poco, calmándole al mismo tiempo.

No necesitó voltear ni que le hablara para identificar quien era. Sabía muy bien que su otro amigo peli azul y de ojos verdes le apoyaba en todo…

Había madurado un poco…le alegraba que la guerra hubiera servido de algo…

–Ya verás que pronto nos estaremos riendo de esto…–Escuchó que le dijo con tono alegre, le agradecía a Naga que su amigo Mark no había perdido el buen humor–…saldremos de esta juntos Anri…

El joven miró de reojo para toparse con su amigo y le sonrió, dándole así el mensaje de que confiaba que así sería.

No tardaron en llegar al antiguo y ahora medio destrozado castillo de Altea, donde ese colosal monstruo esperaba pacíficamente, sus ojos ámbar viendo con malicia a los tres héroes y a sus amigos.

–Creí que jamás llegarían…–su profunda y malévola voz hizo que a los presentes se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

–No nos perderíamos tu fin…–el chico pelinegro al lado de Anri le habló, viéndole con rabia y desenfundado esa dorada arma que había sido regalo y bendición de aquella Diosa de cabellos rojos cuan fuego.

–Así es…–vio como su hermano mayor imitaba al de ojos celeste, portando una arma plateada con el mango rojo, regalo de su deidad, Naga, creada con uno de sus colmillos–…es hora de que pagues tus crímenes lagartija inmunda…

–Tu fin llegó dragón…–dijo el peli azul desenfundando un arma parecida a la de su hermano mayor, pero el mango lucía un poco diferente, y amenazó a la criatura con su filo, colocándose del lado derecho del peli negro–…te regresaremos del infierno de donde viniste…

La bestia rió divertida ante las amenazas de Anri y sus compañeros dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos.

–Lo único que harán hoy…–comentó con esa malévola y característica voz–…es ser mi cena…

Inmediatamente después rugió y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos, su cola destrozaba los pocos pilares que sostenían el pobre edificio. Sin embargo, los chicos, sin temor alguno, juntaron la punta de sus espadas y una luz dorada les envolvió…

Entonces la batalla se equilibró…

El desenlace sería su salvación…

O perdición…

Todo dependía de Taius, Anri y Blotch, así como de aquellos quienes reunieron el valor suficiente para ir a lo que podría ser su futura muerte.

* * *

 **Lo se lo se, muy corto :v pero espero les haya gustado uwu porque a mi si :V**

 **En fin, quienes hayan leído mi fic "perdido y encontrado" podrán entender más o menos la historia, ya que de hecho es una precuela de la misma :v (1000 años antes para ser exactos) si no, no se apuren uwu aquí se explicará todo :D**

 **Quienes hayan jugado Shadow Dragon reconocerán a Anri, el héroe que venció a Medeus en el mismo; Taius y Blotch son mis OC, Taius es el peli negro y Blotch el hermano mayor de Anri.**

 **Debo añadir por último que Mark es OC de mi amiga Yelai, quien me lo prestó para este fic uwu.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. 1 Capítulo: Soldados

_**1°**_

 _ **SOLDADOS**_

Volvió a caer al piso.

Ya no sabía si era realmente malo, o su amigo peli azul era muy bueno.

–¡Volviste a caer Anri!... –Escuchó que le decía. Se levantó con esfuerzo pero sonriendo. La verdad disfrutaba mucho entrenar con Mark. Desde pequeños ambos deseaban ser caballeros de Altea, y ahora que lo eran, ya se tomaban en serio el deber de proteger a la familia real y a su país en sí.

El de ojos esmeraldas le ofreció amigablemente su mano, a lo que Anri aceptó para ponerse de pie.

–Hombre, cada vez es más difícil vencerte– le dijo una vez de pie.

Su compañero rió un poco.

–Bueno, es que al contrario de muchos, yo tengo talento…

El peli azul le vio molesto y alzando la ceja, a lo que Mark respondió con más risas.

–Adoro tu cara cuando te molestas.

Sin alterar su cara, el de ojos azules miró con fijeza al de ojos verdes cruzando los brazos.

Su amigo rió con mayor fuerza.

–Anda ya Anri…–le dijo colocando la mano en su hombro–…solo juego contigo…

El nombrado no pudo evitar reír un poco así como negar de la misma manera.

Entonces un enorme gong se escuchó por la colina, proveniente del castillo. La hora de comer había llegado.

–¡Genial!... –los ojos verdes del muchacho brillaron al escuchar ese estruendoso sonido y se dirigió a su compañero–…¡Vamos, que muero de hambre!...

El de ojos azules rió siguiendo a su compañero. La verdad a él también le emocionaba la hora de comer, sobre todo porque les servían muy bien, aunque claro, tenían que tener a sus soldados contentos para que pelearan por ellos.

El pasto ahora era café y se quebraba de manera fácil así como las hojas que lo decoraban. Un leve viento frío recorría el cuerpo de los soldados. Claramente la estación dorada se hacía presente y no faltaba tanto para que el invierno volviera.

–Brrr…–Anri vio como su amigo se abrazaba a si mismo mientras temblaba, no podía creer lo friolento que era a veces–…juro que si llega a ser igual de frío del año pasado me iré a Gra…

–Oh vamos Mark…–le dijo divertido y riendo un poco–…hay cosas peores que eso…

Su amigo le vio curioso.

–¿Cómo qué?

–Pues…

Pero antes de que el peli azul pudiera contestar, un joven de unos cuantos años mayor que él, con el cabello tan azul que podría confundirse con negro, pero con la misma tonalidad zafiro que los ojos de Anri, se le fue encima. Su cuerpo poseía mayor musculatura y altura que de quién fue la víctima de esta "divertida" broma.

Al principio cayó desorientado y sin saber quién era, sin embargo…

–Te dije que estuvieras atento a tu alrededor…

Terminó reconociendo la voz de su molesto hermano mayor…

–¡Blotch!, ¡Te dije que no me hicieras esto!

Sin embargo el mayor solo rió y le secundó Mark.

–¡Mark!, ¿¡Estás conmigo o en mi contra!?

Después de reír un poco más, le contestó.

–Lo siento, es que tu hermano sabe como sorprenderte, ¡ni yo puedo, y soy tu mejor amigo!

Solo suspiró molesto. Tenía que darle la razón, si alguien sabía sorprender a las personas era nada más y nada menos que Blotch. Aunque a veces era bastante y molesto, por lo menos para el.

–Sí, sí…–la risa sarcástica se hizo presente–…¿podrías quitarte de encima Blotch?, no eres para nada liviano…

Aunque el último comentario no le agradó al peli negro, se quitó de encima, dejando al peli azul limpiarse el uniforme que llevaba el símbolo de su nación que tanto el ellos como sus compañeros portaban.

El trío se dirigió a ese enorme y antiguo castillo de piedra. Era realmente enorme y majestuoso. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra azul con bordes rojos que Las ventanas del pasillo revelaban la hermosa capital Alteana: Pales.

Desde ahí se veía lo alegre y colorida que podía llegar a ser, así como algunos puestos del mercado que solía haber.

Tenía que admitirlo: por más que le gustara entrenar todo el día y estar con su mejor amigo, se le antojaba salir de vez en cuando al mercado, como solía hacerlo con sus padres y hermano, y, algunas veces y cuando se dejaba influenciar, irse con Mark a ver las artesanías.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al enorme comedor que estaba destinado para la milicia y se sirvieron del menú del día. Decidieron comer en el jardín trasero, claro que tuvieron que prometerle la mitad de la ración de sus postres para que Mark aceptara a salir nuevamente.

–¿Saben cuánto odio el frío?... –les dijo el de ojos verdes sentándose al borde de una jardinera.

–Creo que no existe un número tan grande–el menor de los hermanos contestó divertido.

–Si me dieran un lingote de oro por cada vez que lo dijeras, ya me hubiera comprado Altea…–el comentario del mayor hizo reír a Anri.

–Es que es odioso…–comentó su amigo, frunciendo levemente el ceño–…no sé como los que viven en Khadein y Aurelis soportan este clima…

–Tal vez porque viven allá…

Blotch no pudo evitar reír ante el sarcástico comentario de su hermano. Anri rió al ver como casi dejaba salir su bebida por sus orificios nasales. Inclusive Mark tuvo que resistir mucho el reír para sostener su seria mirada en su amigo.

–Te pasas…–El peli azul notó que el de ojos verdes ocultó una sonrisa tras sus azules cabellos.

Terminando de comer regresaron al campo de batalla, siendo este de nuevo el escenario de pelea entre los dos mejores amigos. A pesar de que Mark le hacia tragar tierra repetidamente, se sentía contento, su vida era bastante alegre todavía, además de que se cumplía su sueño de ser soldado junto con su hermano y mejor amigo…

Sus padres gozaban de salud…

Tenía un amigo fiel al que consideraba como otro hermano…

Su hermano mayor, a pesar de ser una molestia de vez en cuando, era una bestia en el campo de batalla y sabía que podía confiarle lo que sea…

Su país era pacífico y alegre…

Nada lo podía arruinar…

¿O sí?...

* * *

La marea se sentía cada vez más fuerte. No sabía si era demasiado sensible o su habitación realmente estaba demasiado abajo del barco.

Odiaba viajar así, pero ya no tenía opción…

Aunque hubiese podido pagar una mejor habitación, no era buena idea, pues había guardias de Tellius en las mejores alcobas del mismo.

Y es que el ya no era bienvenido en su continente. Si lo encontraban, lo matarían, y era lo que su padre le quiso evitar, haciéndole pasar por muerto y cambiando su identidad, así como su lugar de residencia.

A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea, obedeció, no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a sus padres, tal vez nunca debió ser el hijo de tan buenas personas, por lo que aceptó…

Nueva vida…

Nuevo hogar…

Nueva historia…

Nadie sabría su obscuro pasado…

Ni la clase de persona que fue…

No tenían porque odiarlo…

Tal vez no era un mal cambio…

Nada podía salir mal…

¿O sí?...

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **Si uwu ahora vimos como es la vida de Anri :D y de alguien mas o.o…quien será? Uwu**

 **Yelai: ahhahahshsajsdh yo amo a Mark como hijo de Marth uwu iguak y después te lo pido para ese rol :v uwu gracias, espero te guste :D**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: si lo voy a hacer uwu es parte de todo lo que engloba "Perdido y Encontrado" :D me alegra que te haya gustado :D y si uwu es el de Yelai :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. 2 Capítulo: Aquel de tierras lejanas

_**2°**_

 _ **AQUEL DE TIERRAS LEJANAS**_

Si bien la marea se sentía peor en su alcoba, el embarcar no fue la excepción. Pero se sentía alegre de poder por fin salir de su pequeña prisión. Si bien no era propiamente un prisionero, casi no pudo salir de su habitación por esos molestos guardias que le harían regresar a Tellius si lo descubrían, por lo que al salir tuvo que colocarse esa vieja y sucia capa de viaje sobre su muy delgado pero bien formado cuerpo.

Se cubrió sus negros y brillantes cabellos con la capucha, así como sus hermosos pero tristes ojos celestes. Jamás había salido de Tellius, conocía cada rincón de ese precioso y basto continente, por lo que le era difícil no extrañarlo, así como a sus padres…

– _Pero…_ –suspiró pesadamente acomodándose la capucha para asegurarse de no ser reconocido– _…esto es por su bien…_

Se dirigió a su cama y tomó aquel sacó con sus pertenencias. No eran demasiadas, ni si quiera tenía un cambio de ropa. Lo que tenía en su poder era un par de cartas y algo de dinero que su padre le dio para que comiera algo llegando allá. Aparte, traía con él una pequeña daga de plata, esta la traía con él para venderla, como le indicó su madre, ya que gracias a ese pequeño objeto estaba en ese embrollo.

Se lo echó al hombro el saco y salió hacia los pasillos, mezclándose con los otros pasajeros para pasar desapercibido. Agradeció a Ashera que no le reconocieron y se adentró en el pueblo. Odiaba el olor a pescado, a menos que lo cocieran como solo su madre lo sabía hacer.

Siguió caminando hasta salir al campo, solo entonces pudo descubrir su cara, se sentía bien en cierta manera. Hacía mucho que no podía mostrar su cara en público sin que alguien gritara horrorizado y la guardia llegara para intentar meterlo en alguna celda.

Si mal no recordaba las indicaciones de su padre, debía dirigirse a Pales, donde un amigo de él le ayudaría a encontrar vivienda y trabajo porque le debía un favor. Antes de salir, había comprado un mapa del país para saber hacia dónde tenía que ir, así como dos manzanas para soportar el largo viaje.

Calculó que si no se detenía, llegaría al anochecer a una pequeña región llamada Scara, donde al parecer no había nada. Si de ahí solo dormía unas cuantas horas y seguía caminando, estaría llegando a la capital en unos dos días a partir de ahora.

Decidió no perder más el tiempo y ponerse en marcha.

Durante el trayecto recapituló las últimas palabras de su padre…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Se encontraba oculto en una esquina cercana al barco que lo sacaría de Tellius. Su padre no iba a tardar, eso le dijo, pero el frío empezaba a congelarle los pulmones y su corazón retumbaba en sus tímpanos…_

 _No quería hacerlo…_

 _Sintió entonces la presencia de su progenitor y le vio, teniendo cuidado de que no se descubriera su capa, pues soldados de Crimea estaban cuidando que no escapase del continente…_

 _Lo querían muerto, todo por robar la persona incorrecta…_

– _Todo está listo…_ – _el padre del muchacho llegó a su lado y le susurró. A pesar de que también se ocultaba bajo una capa vieja y desgastada lograban notarse unos cuantos cabellos dorados_ – _…en cuanto los guardias se alejen para ver la explosión tu entrarás al barco, hablé con el capitán , y te ayudará, pero debes evitar salir a la cubierta porque…_

 _Se detuvo al ver que por las mejillas del pelinegro corrían un par de lágrimas._

 _Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo verle a los ojos, los mismos que el muchacho tenía._

– _¿Qué tienes hijo?_ – _le habló de la manera más dulce posible._

 _El joven ahogó un par de sollozos y bajó la mirada, soltando más lágrimas de la manera más silenciosa posible._

– _No quiero irme…_

 _Su progenitor le abrazó con fuerza, a lo que el correspondió con mucha fuerza y sollozando un poco._

– _Es necesario…_

– _¿Porqué?_

 _Después de unos momentos de silencio, que era interrumpido por el llanto del pelinegro, sintió como la mano de su progenitor acariciaba su cabello, relajándole un poco._

– _Por que tu madre y yo te queremos vivo…_

 _Enterró la cara en el pecho del mayor permitiéndole sollozar un poco más fuerte._

– _Soy una pésima persona…_ – _soltó más lágrimas_ – _…merecen algo mejor que yo…_

 _Sintió como le abrazó con mayor fuerza, y llegó a escuchar el corazón del hombre más maravilloso que había conocido…_

 _No mentía cuando le decía que merecía un mejor hijo, uno que no robara, que no huyera de la ley, que no fuera el más buscado en todo Tellius._

– _Pero…_ – _su progenitor le contestó con mayor dulzura, sin dejar de masajear su cuero cabelludo_ – _…ese hijo no serías tú…_ – _le abrazó con mayor fuerza, haciendo sus sollozos casi inaudibles_ – _…tu madre y yo solo te queremos a ti…_

 _Sonrió triste ante las palabras del mayor. Seguía sin creer que tenía los padres más maravillosos y comprensivos, tanto así que le ayudaban a salir del continente que tanto lo detestaba para que siguiera con vida, y le decían que lo amaban a pesar de todas las penas que les trajo, porque según su madre, el era una bendición de la Diosa…_

 _¿Qué clase de bendición les llenaba la vida de pesares y dolor?_

 _Al parecer, solo él…_

 _Sintió como su progenitor lo soltó y vio como metía su mano en su capa, revelando una pequeña bolsa. No necesitaba abrirla para saber su contenido._

– _¡No padre!..._ – _exclamó como si le hubiese mostrado algún objeto maldito y tomó sus manos para alejarlo de él_ – _…¡Ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí sin que lo merezca!..._

– _No voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí sin un centavo…_ – _se soltó de las manos del joven._

– _Ya me las arreglaré padre…_ – _soltó más lágrimas_ – _…por favor, ustedes lo necesitan más que yo…_

– _Es justo como tú dices…_ – _tomó las manos del pelinegro, las abrió a la fuerza, colocó el saco y las cerró_ – _…ya nos las arreglaremos…_

– _Padre…_ – _bajó la mirada. Sentía que le robaba a sus propios padres._

 _El mayor sacó entonces dos sobres de su capa, los cuales se mojaron un poco por la ligera llovizna que empezaba a golpearles._

– _Esta carta, dice la nueva información de ti…_ – _se la colocó en un saco que traía_ – _…apréndela bien…_

 _El de ojos celeste asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Entonces su progenitor le mostró el otro sobre. La única diferencia era la letra, la anterior era más fina, pues pertenecía a su madre, y esa era la letra de su padre._

–… _Y esta…_ – _le dijo repitiendo lo que hizo con la carta de su mujer_ – _…es una carta a un viejo amigo que vive allá…_ – _le entregó el saco y el joven colocó también el dinero que su padre le había entregado_ – _…te ayudará a adaptarte y con todo lo que necesites…se llama Seryb, es un general de Altea…_

 _El pelinegro solo asintió. Se sentía el responsable de todo, le estaba ocasionando muchas molestias a su padre._

 _Por último, el rubio sacó una pequeña y elegante daga de plata. El color de piel del joven se perdió por completo con solo verla y tuvo que resistir mucho para no gritar._

 _Su padre al ver su reacción cubrió su boca, el muchacho solo negaba con la cabeza y agudizaba su llanto._

– _Esto no puede quedarse con nosotros…_ – _el pelinegro seguía comportándose igual_ – _…si la encuentran sabrán entonces que no te suicidaste con ella, y te buscarán en todos los países hasta matarte…_ – _su voz se quebró y soltó el llanto. El chico se sintió más terrible por hacer llorar a su progenitor, por lo que dejó de esforzarse por soltarse del agarre y lo vio directamente a los ojos_ – _…por favor hijo…_

 _El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, sollozando. El mayor lo soltó y metió la daga en el saco._

– _Puedes venderla cuando llegues allá…_ – _la cerró y se la entregó al joven. Este último cerró la mano por reflejo, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dejando que la lluvia le golpeara con fuerza. No le importaba enfermarse, menos morir, pero cumpliría el deseo de sus padres, por lo que asintió por inercia._

 _Sintió como el frío desapareció cuando el rubio le volvió a abrazar y le dijo las palabras más hermosas que pudo escuchar en esos momentos:_

– _Te amo hijo…no importa en donde estés…_

 _Eso fue suficiente para soltar su equipaje y abrazarle con la misma fuerza._

– _También te amo padre…_

 _Se quedaron así en silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo fue, solo esperaba que nunca acabara ese momento..._

 _Pero para su lástima, tuvo que terminar al desentonarse la esperada explosión._

– _Debes irte ahora…_ – _escuchó como su padre le decía sin soltarlo. Se aferró a él…_

 _No quería…_

 _Realmente no quería…_

 _Pero ese era su deber…_

 _Ambos se fueron soltando con lentitud. El pelinegro tomó sus pertenencias, se cubrió bien el rostro y entró rápidamente al barco, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su padre, quién le sonrió con tristeza…_

 _Le sonrió de la misma manera, prometiéndole con la mirada que lo volvería a ver…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Ese día le juró a la Diosa que sería la mejor de las personas, y que haría que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él.

Tomó una de las manzanas y la mordió sin dejar de caminar.

Al fin y al cabo, mientras menos tiempo tardara en llegar a Pales, menos tiempo tardaría en volver a Tellius a ver a sus padres para llenarlos de orgullo…

Aunque claro, no se presentaría como el delincuente que ellos conocían…

Lo haría con el seudónimo e historia que su madre le dio al partir de su tierra natal…

A partir de ahora, su nombre sería el de un estudiante de intercambio que envió el imperio de Begnion a Altea para que este mejorara sus habilidades: Taius Archiberia…

– _No suena mal…_ –mordió la manzana dirigiéndose al frondoso bosque que se levantaba frente a él– _…podría acostumbrarme…_

Caminó con cuidado de no caer, repasando una vez más toda su nueva historia.

– _Veamos que tan buen actor resulto ser…_

* * *

 ***^* Naga!, que me has hecho?! hoy si me quieres (?) ya pues :v**

 **No pude resistir a escribir esto :v espero les haya gustado, ¿lloraron con el recuerdo de Taius? Porque yo sí :B ya pues, que llorona soy a veces .-.**

 **Yelai: asjksjjsajs es un amor uwu tal vez no en este fic, pero si en otro ;) me alegra que te guste como es este Mark :D si uwu es la onda :v xD aquí está uwu fresco y recién salido de mi cabeza xD**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: ;n; lo siento, no soy tan capaz de hacerlos más largos (a menos que me inspire mucho o se trate de Danganronpa Brothers :v ) soy capaz de leerlos pero no escribirlos :B xD si ya sabes que así soy :v si uwu por ahora es asi (?) xD Mark es un loquillo :v así como Blotch xD yo se que si uwu, ¿este capítulo te da una idea? (?) xD yo se que sí uwu**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. 3 Capítulo: Pales y Scara

_**3°**_

 _ **PALES Y SCARA**_

–Son 5 monedas de plata señor…

Anri pagó la cantidad que la vendedora le indicó. Ese día era su día libre y el de Mark, por lo que decidieron salir a pasear un poco.

Compraron unas naranjas. Eran las mejores de la época. Tomó una y le quitó la cáscara, y justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su amigo peli azul le quitó un par de gajos.

–Tienes que ser más rápido Anri…–le dijo en un tono divertido, empezando a comerlos. Rodó sus azules ojos y se los quitó.

–¿Así?

Vio como el otro peli azul reía. No supo él porque, hasta notar que en su mano tenía el resto de la fruta que antes estaba en su poder. No pudo evitar reír, realmente tenía que practicar más.

–Debiste ser un ladrón…–le comentó una vez que recuperó el aire, así como haber intercambiado los gajos que le pertenecían a cada quién.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza poco después de haber vuelto a morder la parte de la fruta que le pertenecía.

–No me compares con ellos Anri…–le habló con seriedad–…criaturas más mundanas no podrían existir…

–Mejor ni digas, tú no sabes si el día de mañana te hagas amigo de uno…

Mark rió sarcásticamente–Eso ocurrirá cuando un extranjero defienda y pelee por nuestro país…

El de ojos azules volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza–Tú no sabes que es lo que Naga te tenga preparado…

–Espero que sea un delicioso pastel…

Esa última oración hizo reír a ambos. Era de otra de las cosas que disfrutaba de sus días libres: Poder bromear con Mark todo el día sin que un sargento o comandante les regañara porque hacían que sus compañeros perdían la concentración e inspiración…

Caminaron por las pobladas calles del mercado. Ya no era temprano, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que hubiese niños corriendo por el mercado y que de este se escucharan mil y un tonos de voces, gritos de ofertas e inclusive de algunos reclamos de los mercaderes.

Anri dirigió su azulina mirada al cielo. Era un hermoso día soleado, el cual iba acompañado con algo de viento frío, lo que desencadenó las quejas de Mark.

–¡Ah!... –gritó a los 4 vientos, siendo su voz opacada por los ruidos del mercado–…¡Naga!, ¡¿Qué te hice?!

El peli azul solo reía ante las quejas de su amigo. Hasta cierto punto entendía porque odiaba el frío, implicaba ponerse más ropas encima para evitar enfermedades o simplemente sentirlo.

Se alejaron del mercado, adentrándose en una calle donde solo se levantaban casas del mismo estilo y color. A pesar de lo pequeñas que se veían, Anri sabía que eran bastante amplias para una familia promedio. Era así porque él vivía en una con sus padres.

Paró en seco al recordar que su madre le había encargado un par de cosas para la cena, por lo que giró sobre sus talones de nuevo al mercado. Sintiendo de inmediato la mano de su amigo deteniéndole.

–¿A dónde vas?... –le preguntó mientras los zafiros se encontraban con las esmeraldas–…creí que iríamos a la plaza central…

El joven sabía que su amigo se molestaría si le decía que tenían que volver al mercado porque no hizo el mandado de su madre, pero sonrió al encontrar la solución.

–oh bueno…–empezó sonriendo–…creí que preferirías estar en el cálido mercado con olores exquisitos, y siendo protegido del frío por todos esos toldos y el calor de la gente, que estar en el centro del pueblo, donde casi no hay nadie, más que unos niños corriendo, unas parejas paseando, la fuente atrayendo a la humedad y el aire frío golpea en todo su esplendor…–se encogió de hombros –…pero vamos a la plaza central…

No había dado ni dos pasos antes de sentir como Mark le volvía a jalar, esta vez de su brazo, y le obligaba a retomar calle arriba al mercado.

–Pensándolo bien…–comentó sin dejar de arrastrar al triunfador–…me faltaron un par de cosas…

El peli azul rio triunfante, dejándose llevar por su amigo.

–Bien, sirve que hago las compras de mi madre…

–¿Ves?, fue hasta estúpido el irse…

Anri volvió a reír. Era increíble lo fácil que era convencer a Mark de cambiar de destino, solo tenía que mencionar la frase mágica: hace frío ahí.

A pesar de la alegría y calidez que rodeaba el lugar, había algo que incomodaba a Anri…

Sentía que lo observaban…

Y por más veces que buscara el origen de su ansiedad, no lograba encontrar nada que comprobara su teoría de que él y su amigo eran observados con detenimiento, o que eran seguidos por alguien.

–¿Anri?

Salió de su transe al escuchar la voz del peli azul. Este le veía preocupado, de seguro llevaba hablándole un buen rato.

–¿Qué te pasa hombre?... –le dijo–…pareciera que alguien te sigue…

Sin embargo, sintió de nuevo como era observado por algo, y sintió la punzante necesidad de encontrar la fuente de su temor, por lo que empezó a recorrer con la mirada el mercado. Justo cuando iba a darse por vencido, notó un par de ojos rojos verle con malicia. No podía ver el resto de la figura porque estaba encapuchada, lo que si alcanzaba a notar, era un aura obscura rodearle. Sin embargo, lo que le hizo perder el aliento y el color de piel, fue el hecho de que la criatura le sonrió con malicia, revelando unos putrefactos y grotescos colmillos…

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban solo él y la criatura…

El cielo se obscureció, y un asfixiante aire le rodeó, los latidos del corazón le retumbaban con fuerza en los oídos.

– _Tu fin se acerca humano mundano…_ –su voz era profunda y malévola, su aliento era de azufre, este invadió sus pulmones, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo en la ahora ensangrentada acera, jadeando tratando que conseguir una bocanada de aire fresco, pero solo lograba asfixiarse aun más– _…pronto todo será mío…_

* * *

Si bien el mapa no se equivocaba en el hecho de que Scara era solamente bosques y planicies, realmente ansiaba encontrar algo más aparte de la vida salvaje.

Varias veces se topó con familias de pegasos viviendo salvajemente en los bosques. Unos blancos y otros negros. Tenía que admitir que nunca había visto ese color en aquella especie. También admitía que eran mucho más hermosos que los blancos, e inclusive más imponentes.

Se preguntó se aparte del color, estos pegasos eran diferentes a los blancos. No era algo relevante, pero podría llegar a ser interesante.

Logró llegar a una hermosa pradera, donde no había más que una cabaña de madera rodeada por bosques. Decidió escalar un árbol para ver si lograba divisar algo más. Al llegar a la copa, notó un hermoso lago, cuya superficie era tan clara y cristalina, que más que agua parecía un espejo que reflejaba el brillante y hermoso cielo de tonalidades rosadas, amarillas, anaranjadas e inclusive azul obscuro.

Fue entonces cuando se preocupó por el hecho de donde pasaría la noche. Pensó en pedir posada en aquella cabaña, pero sintió que ya era una carga para sus padres y el general Seryb que iba a ayudarle a adaptarse a ese nuevo país, por lo que decidió que pasaría la noche acampando en el bosque.

Cierto era que solía acampar a diario, pero no era por gusto, la verdad no recordaba la última vez que haya viajado, acampado o visitado algún país o ciudad solo por gusto.

Bajó del árbol de un salto, sin tambalear al momento de aterrizar. Tomó sus cosas y antes de continuar con su marcha, notó a un pequeño niño salir de la cabaña. No parecía tener más de 7 años, era rubio, delgado y tez blanca. No alcanzó a notar sus ojos por la distancia, además de que una mujer de facciones parecidas al pequeño salió del mismo origen que él, lo cargó para mimarle y llevarle dentro nuevamente. Sonrió ante la escena, recordando una escena parecida de su infancia.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _No importaba que estuvieran ardientes las dunas, o que el sol quemara su pequeña cabeza, le gustaba salir a jugar con la arena que rodeaba a esa pequeña choza en medio del desierto, teniendo cuidado de aquellos animales que su madre le advirtió._

 _Era divertido formar figuras con la yema de sus dedos en lo que esperaba a su padre, de seguro fue a buscar alimento al poblado más cercano. Le rezaba a la diosa por que su padre pudiera conseguir algo de pescado, pues había un lago cerca y era muy bueno._

 _Deseaba ser como él: bueno, amable, trabajador y con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de los problemas._

 _Entonces, a la distancia, notó un hombre envuelto en trapos negros y morados, unos ojos color celeste y tez blanca que se alcanzaban a notar entre la maraña de telas._

 _Sonrió al reconocerle y corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa._

– _¡Papi!..._

 _El hombre pareció sonreír y extendió los brazos, hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, que parecía no tener más de 6 años. El peli negro le abrazó con fuerza y sintió como el hombre le correspondía con mucho amor._

 _Después de estar así un tiempo, el padre del muchacho le cargó y llevó a la choza donde una mujer de cabellos tan negros, tez blanca y uno hermosos, brillantes y dorados ojos, sonriendo al ver tanto al hombre como al niño dirigirse hacia ella._

 _Al verla cerca el pequeño pelinegro le estiro los brazos , haciendo que la mujer se uniera en su abrazo, el calor que sintió no era por la región, si no que era el calor del afecto y amor que unía a la pequeña familia._

 _FLASHBACK_

Entristeció mucho al recordar los malos ratos que les hizo pasar, y como a pesar de todo ellos le seguían reconfortando, a pesar de no sentirse merecedor de ello.

Regresó a la realidad al ver como el pequeño rubio se dirigía hacia él. Le sorprendió realmente, ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?, ¿acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era hablar con extraños?

–¡Señor! –escuchó que le llamó.

No quería entrar en ningún conflicto en ese nuevo país, por lo que se internó en los bosques para perder al niño de vista. No sabía si el niño era terco o demasiado insistente, pues el pequeño le seguía llamando.

Pero tampoco iba a ceder ante sus exigencias.

De repente, por no tener cuidado de por donde caminaba, su pie se atoró con una raíz, haciéndole rodar por una pequeña rampa que lo llevaba a un hueco pobremente iluminado y con mucha niebla. A pesar de todo, alcanzó a notar dos luces rojas que le miraban con malicia, así como la horrible sonrisa que le dirigía.

De lo que parecía ser su boca, un asfixiante aliento salió de ella, envonviendole hasta asfixiarlo. Jadeaba en busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, sintiendo como se sentía peor con cada intento fallido.

Intentó innumerables veces el ponerse de pie, sin obtener éxito alguno. Intentó gritar para pedir ayuda, pero cada que ese aliento de azufre le llegaba a la garganta, solo lograba jadear y ahogarse lentamente.

Admiró con la poca fuerza como esa malvada criatura le sonreía así como reía maléficamente.

– _Tu no eres nada…_ –A pesar de que no parecía mover su boca, labios o colmillos, escuchó como su profunda voz penetraba y perforaba su cráneo, con el fin de torturarle con mayor fuerza. Un aura negra envolvió a la criatura, quién empezó a elevarse a fácil 10 metros de donde la víctima se encontraba. Este solo se dedicó a jadear y a moverse como pudo, hasta chocar con la pared de tierra y piedra, ocasionándole dolor en la espalda, aferró sus uñas en el suelo, con terror, pues sabía que este era su final…

Pensó en sus padres y como todos sus esfuerzos de salvarle de la muerte fueron en vano por esa maldita bestia desconocida…

La criatura rió un poco más.

–… _Ahora…_ –la voz volvió a perforarle la cabeza– _…¡prepárate para ser mi cena!_

La criatura rugió con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se acercó amenazadoramente al joven. Este por fin pudo dar ese grito de terror que tanto intentó sacar…

Pero, ya era tarde…

Ya nadie más iba a poder escucharlo...

* * *

Volvió a tirar a su rival al suelo.

No sabía como Anri no podía con sus compañeros, era bastante fácil de vencer.

Supuso entonces, que él había heredado el talento nato de su padre del uso de la espada. No decía que su hermano menor era malo, solo menos talentoso con él.

– _Aunque…_ –pensó volviendo a ponerse en posición de ataque pues su compañero volvió a levantarse para embestirle, lo cual el logró detener, e inclusive le regresó el golpe, aprovechó que perdió el equilibrio para golpearle en las costillas, haciéndole caer inmediatamente– _…puede que solo necesite practicar más…_

Le encantaba entrenar al aire libre, aunque estuvieran rodeados en un patio circular cuyas paredes de piedra eran adornadas por las aún verdes enredaderas, aunque algunas ya empezaban a tornarse doradas, como el cielo combinado con diferentes tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas, que claramente demostraba que pronto caería la noche.

Un fuerte gong se escuchó en el patio de entrenamiento donde se encontraban. Todos voltearon a ver al hombre que en esos momentos se encargaba de enseñarles las artes de ser espadachines: El general Seryb. Aquel hombre de plateados cabellos, que brillaban de igual manera que su blanca armadura, quién su cara era adornada por un orbe esmeralda y uno amatista, viendo con frialdad a sus alumnos, como si estuviese decepcionado, algo a lo que todos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Los orbes bicolor vieron con detenimiento a los presentes. Blotch sabía que estaba analizando el desempeño general de cada uno, para saber cuantas vueltas alrededor del patio debían de correr. Esperaba que no fueran muchas, pues se hacía de noche y no quería llegar tarde a su casa.

–¡200!... –exclamó con la misma seriedad que expresaba su mirar, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Los aspirantes a soldados no necesitaron que se les repitiera la orden y empezaron a correr en círculos por su patio de entrenamiento. Era la mejor parte del día para el peli azul, pues implicaba que pronto podría regresar a casa con su familia.

Sin embargo, había algo que le incomodaba, como si alguien le espiara, y ya no podía ignorarlo más, por lo que recorría discretamente el patio con sus zafiros, sin desatender el ejercicio de su entrenador. Más de una vez creyó ver un par de luces rojas, pero al parpadear desaparecían por lo que no le dio importancia.

Al terminar, tomó rápido sus cosas y salió lo más de prisa que pudo. Se sentía incomodo y acosado, por lo que ni siquiera cruzó palabras con algunos de sus compañeros que solían hablarle a la hora de la salida. Se disculparía con ellos después, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí.

Cuando salió del castillo, ya era de noche, lo cual no hizo más que acelerar los latidos de su corazón y aumentar su miedo. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su casa lo antes posible, no soportaba estar fuera con ese presentimiento que no había desaparecido, al contrario, se hizo más fuerte.

Jadeo sintiendo como un aura perversa le empezaba a rodear, volteaba a ver cada esquina y callejón, en busca del responsable de ese sentimiento. Al no ver nada, dirigió la vista al frente, topándose con una pared.

– _¿Qué?..._

¿Acaso estaba tan distraído que entró en un callejón por equivocación?, no estaba seguro, solo supo que un viento terriblemente fuerte empezó a soplar, por lo que tuvo que sostener fuerte sus pertenencias para no perderlas. Logró divisar que ya no había más obscuridad, esto se debía a que el cielo había dejado de ser de un color azul marino y se había vuelto en un fuerte rojo satín. Jadeo con fuerza al sentir como el fresco aire se convertía rápidamente en un aire muy pesado e inclusive tóxico para respirar.

Sintió entonces que el mismo ser maligno le espiaba, y dirigió la vista nuevamente a la pared. Divisó una figura encapuchada, con dos luces rojas como ojos, así como una fea sonrisa de colmillos podridos, de la cual desprendía ese molesto aroma que infestaba y mataba lentamente sus pulmones.

Por reacción natural quiso huir, pero una fuerza mayor había unido sus pies al suelo. No solo eso, parecía que ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las órdenes de huída de la escena.

Y como si no fuera suficiente con el fuerte retumbar de los latidos de su corazón para hacer que su cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar, esa maligna criatura rió de la manera más cruel y diabólica que Blotch alguna vez escuchó.

– _Dime hijo de Naga…_ –le habló a la par que empezaba a revelar a una enorme criatura parecida a un dragón de fácil 10 o 20 metros de altura. Los jadeos del de ojos zafiro solo se hicieron más pesados al presenciar como esa enorme bestia volvía a reír– _…¿Dónde está tu deidad ahora?_

No supo si imaginó la voz de la criatura, o si directamente le habló a su subconsciente, solo supo que su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar y que los jadeos se hacían más intensos, al grado de ser insoportables. La bestia rió con mayor fuerza.

– _¡Tu fin ha llegado!..._

Después de eso, la criatura rugió, haciendo que el miedo del Alteano fuera el suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara al peligro y emprendiera una huída rápida fuera del callejón. Corría todo lo que podía, sintiendo que realmente no lograba ningún avance, solo sabía que la malévola risa de la bestia se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de él.

No supo cómo ni con qué, pero tropezó en el callejón, y por más que intentara volver a levantarse su cuerpo no volvía a responder, pareciera que la criatura realmente quería cenarle.

Volteó con temor a su espalda, viendo efectivamente como esa cosa endemoniada se acercaba a él con toda velocidad, rugiéndole con desesperación.

El muchacho sabía que era tarde, sin embargo, aún así luchaba…

Solo dejó de hacerlo al sentir el aliento de azufre más cerca, logrando únicamente cubrir con sus manos esas luces rojas que le cegaban.

Sin embargo, la criatura se elevó nuevamente en el aire…

Por unos momentos sintió que se había salvado…

Pero solo logró gritar al ver como la criatura se dirigía en picada hacia él, con su horrible hocico abierto, mostrando sus feos y gastados dientes a punto de morderle…

Cerró sus ojos…

Su fin había llegado…

* * *

 **Sadjsadkjdsakjsadjsadjkjadskjadsk por fin! *^***

 **Después de mucho tiempo logro actualizar uwu**

 **Un dato curioso, (que tal vez quienes hayan leído "perdido y encontrado" lo conozcan) pero Scara, es el lugar donde se desarrolla 1000 años después dicha histora, claro que es un lugar inventado por su servidora :B**

 **Yelai: xD me alegro que te guste uwu es Taius (por lo menos ahora es lo que sabemos ;) ) espero poder actualizar más pronto todavía.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: XD quedo un poco más largo (?) espero te guste uwu y si T-T yo también lloré mucho ;n; ashjjhjs todo a su tiempo uwu y quien sabe :v xD ahí esta Anri :v (morido, pero está :B )**

 **Raspberry-Kiwi11: no uwu no contiene spoilers de Perdido, es más bien una explicación de cómo ocurrió la leyenda completa de los héroes, sin embargo, puede contener spoilers de la continuación de Perdido (si uwu habrá :D )**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**

 **En fin :v**


	5. 4 Capítulo: ¿Alucinación o premonición?

_**4**_

 _ **¿ALUCINACIONES O PREMONICIONES?**_

–Anri…Anri

Detectó esa dulce voz a la distancia, sin embargo, aún no la reconocía del todo. Así mismo, sintió que estaba cubierto por esas cálidas telas, las cuales emanaban un aroma que solo una persona en todo Pales poseía.

– _Madre…_

Sonrió débilmente al sentir la mano de su progenitora acariciar sus cabellos mientras le seguía hablando con dulzura.

–¿No ha despertado?

Escuchó también como la puerta se abría, escuchando como ese hombre que junto con su madre le regaló la vida entraba a moverlo un poco de su hombro tras obtener respuesta negativa de su madre.

– _Padre…_

–Anri…–escuchó que le llamó, moviendo con suavidad y dulzura su débil y cansado cuerpo–…vamos hijo, despierta por favor…

Por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía, ni si quiera porque eran las súplicas de sus padres. Ese golpe que recibió de parte de ese monstruo realmente lo había dejado muy mal, claro su fuerza era nada comparada con la fuerza de una criatura de semejante tamaño y poder como para hacer desaparecer a todos y cambiar de manera tan drástica el ambiente…

Ese ser era algo sobrenatural…

Algo que no era creación de Naga, eso era más que seguro…

Poco a poco sintió las fuerzas suficientes como para mover un poco su cuerpo.

Sintió que el agarre de sus padres que hizo más fuerte.

–¿Anri?... –su voz era cada vez más nítida y sus fuerzas mayores, tanto así, que empezó a abrir los ojos despacio. A pesar de que su vista estaba completamente dañada, logró distinguir las siluetas de quienes esperaban que regresara a estar consciente nuevamente.

–Padre…–dijo con debilidad mientras su vista se aclaraba lentamente–…madre…

Ambos aludidos se acercaron al joven. Este reconoció a su madre, de quien sacó la mayoría de sus facciones, como su cabello y ojos azules, así como las finas facciones de su rostro y sus blancas pieles. Los cabellos de la mujer estaban recogidos en una media cola y reposaban tranquilamente en sus hombros y su cabeza portaba un pañuelo blanco. Llevaba un vestido sencillo azul pálido que llegaba hasta las rodillas y usaba unas botas de un café tan obscuro que parecían negras.

Por otro lado, su padre se parecía más a su hermano mayor, solo que una versión mayor de él. Lo tenían todo igual: complexión, facciones, ojos y cabellos. Solo le faltaba a su hermano tener un bigote algo poblado, usar ropa más formal y un sombrero de copa para que fueran prácticamente gemelos.

–Hijo…–vio como su progenitor se sentó en el borde de su cama y acaricio sus mojados cabellos. Pensó que su madre lo bañó o simplemente era sudor. Solo esperaba no incomodarlo, aunque no parecía el caso–…¿Cómo te sientes?

Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

–Mejor ahora, gracias–le sonrió débilmente.

El hombre correspondió a la sonrisa de su hijo.

–Bendita sea Naga…

Vio como la mujer se acercó a la cabecera y acomodaba sus cabellos.

–¿Qué pasó Anri?... –le habló con suma preocupación sin dejar de consentirle–…Mark te trajo aquí después de que te desmayaste en el mercado…

Eso le sorprendió bastante, ¿cómo era eso posible si Mark desapareció junto con el resto de la gente después de que esa extraña bestia apareciera en el mercado y le atacara?

–¿Pasa algo?... –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre, quien le veía con mayor preocupación.

–Es que…–¿Cómo decirles que Mark desapareció con los demás en el mercado?

–¿Hijo?... –ahora fue su madre quien le habló.

Respiró hondo antes de contarles todo: lo que pasó antes y durante el episodio. Al terminar de hablar, vio como sus padres se vieron entre sí, con una extraña combinación de preocupación, miedo y confusión.

–Hijo…–vio como su padre le volvía a hablar con los mismos sentimientos con los que había visto a la mujer–…te desmayaste en medio del mercado…

Anri se quedó perplejo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

–Así es…–secundó la peli azul–…y Mark te trajo para que descansaras…

Ahora él era el confundido. Si la bestia no existía, ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

–Entonces…–trató de razonar lo que estaba pasando–…¿Qué fue esa bestia que vi?

–Un sanador te revisó, y dijo que lo más probable fue que te dio un golpe de calor…

¿Un golpe de calor?, pero si estaban próximos al invierno, y en Altea los inviernos eran tomados muy en serio, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

–También dijo que te pudo haber sofocado el calor del mercado…

Las palabras de su padre sonaban más lógicas, había mucha gente en ese momento y a veces así sentía que se ahogaba. Aunque esto calmó sus pensamientos, su sexto sentido decía que algo más ocurría, que esa no fue solo una alucinación por sofocarse con la multitud, que tal vez no era una simple alucinación…

Si no una advertencia de Naga que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y el estaba más que involucrado en eso…

Tenía que decirles sus pensamientos, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

–Bien amor…–las palabras de su progenitora le hicieron volver a la realidad–…ahora que ya estás mejor bajaré a hacer la cena…–acomodó sus cabellos mientras le sonreía–…prepararé tu ensalada favorita hijo…

Y sin esperar respuesta del joven, besó su frente y salió de la habitación, la cual estaba iluminada por el intenso fuego de la chimenea, la cual estaba frente a su cama. A los lados de ella había dos mesas de noche, una llena de libros y otra con una vela apagada. Su ventana ahora estaba cerrada, por lo que las blancas cortinas no se movían, revelando la tranquila Pales nocturna que él conocía.

Sabía que no era la gran cosa, pero al menos tenía que comer y donde dormir. No eran una familia rica, pero tampoco una pobre. Sus padres alguna vez fueron del ejército Alteano, y todavía recibían dinero para manutención. Su padre fue alguna vez el famoso Gaelot Ajuma, comandante de la caballería real, y su madre, Omia Iania, una de las mejores arqueras que sirvieron con honor a su nación. Se sentía tan afortunado de poder tener una buena y tranquila vida…

–Bueno hijo…–hablando de sus padres, Gaelot habló–…iré a ayudar a tu madre…–le despeinó los cabellos cariñosamente–…descansa todo lo que desees, nosotros te traeremos la cena, ¿sí?... –Anri asintió sonriéndole, cosa que el de cabellos obscuros correspondió–…no tardo…

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación del joven. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, le agradecía a Naga el tener tan buenos y amorosos padres…

– _Realmente soy muy afortunado…_

* * *

 _Había tenido tos toda la noche, y la pequeña tela que servía cobija ya no le servía, ya había obtenido esa tos tan fea que solo se puede tener cuando uno está expuesto a un frio extremo todas las noches. Sentía que ardía por la fiebre y jadeaba un poco de vez en cuando por el dolor de su garganta. Ni siquiera estaba cómodo en ese viejo colchón que la hacía pasar por cama, pero peor era nada._

 _Sus padres no tenían para pagarle un sanador, mucho menos para las medicinas, pero sabía que jamás lo dejarían solo. Su madre le cambiaba los trapos de agua fría, los cuales se calentaban con rapidez debido a su temperatura en lo que su padre fue a buscarle hierbas para ese té que su madre le preparaba para ayudarlo a dormir y sentirse mejor._

 _Sintió la fría mano de la mujer que le regaló la vida acariciar su cabecita, lo cual lo relajó un poco._

– _Tranquilo hijo…escuchó que le habló, su voz le relajó más…tu padre no tardará en llegar…_

 _Sabía que así sería, pues su padre era el hombre más bueno que conocía, y sabía que amaba a ambos de manera incondicional…_

 _Era su ejemplo a seguir, y soñaba ser como él cuando fuera grande…_

* * *

Jadeaba intentando obtener aire fresco, pues aún se sentía sofocado por ese asqueroso aliento de la bestia que lo atacó. Sentía que el cuerpo le ardía una manera mortal por lo que emitía dolorosos gemidos. No veía nada gracias al golpe que le dio ese animal y un zumbido atacaba sin piedad sus oídos…

No sabía cómo es que seguía vivo…

Pensó en los últimos momentos con su padre y como lo hizo llorar al no querer aceptar esa maldita daga que lo hizo abandonar su país y como aún así, le mostró amor infinito hasta el final…

Merecía algo mejor que solo un sucio ladrón como hijo…

Escuchó pasos muy pesados acercarse a él y sintió como una pequeña mano se colocó en su hombro, era fría, lo que lo hizo jadear cuando hizo contacto con su ardiente cuerpo.

Escuchó que le llamaba, pero ya no distinguía las palabras. Realmente quería saber que pasaba, donde estaba y si todo era solo una fea pesadilla y despertaría pronto con sus padres.

Gimió mas de dolor al sentir una franela helada en su frente, pero poco después empezó a sentir ese bienestar que tanto anhelaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, la temperatura empezó a ceder, su cuerpo a relajarse y sus sentidos a afinarse. Distinguió a una mujer decirle algo al niño, que a pesar de no entender exactamente lo que dijo, sabía que se refería a él. Escuchó también como dejaba la habitación, y por el sonido al pisarla supo que era madera. Cuanto su sentido del tacto se recuperó, sintió que estaba sobre un cómodo colchón, el cual a pesar de ser viejo, era bastante bueno para dormir. Sintió también una cálida manta sobre su cuerpo, la cual no hacía que la temperatura volviera, curiosamente era todo lo contrario.

Cuando sus oídos volvieron a la normalidad, captó el ruido de los grillos y de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego, por lo que dedujo que estaba en esa cabaña que vio en medio de la pradera.

Quiso abrir los ojos, los cuales a pesar de ser tan pesados como el plomo logró separarlos y analizó la cabaña. Con su visión borrosa y mejorando poco a poco, logró ver dicha chimenea, sobre la cual existía una repisa vacía, ¿Por qué? No era algo que le importara, por lo continuó analizando la habitación.

Había un mueble individual rojo, y vio que se había equivocado, que él estaba recostado sobre el mueble que hacia juego con el primero. Aún así era cómodo y había atinado a la manta.

–¿Señor?...

Reconoció la voz del infante rubio que le había seguido por los bosques y le miró mejor. Era rubio y de ojos color miel, de piel blanca y esbelto.

–¿Si siente mejor señor?... –le preguntó con preocupación.

Se talló la cara antes de contestarle al pequeño.

–Sí…– a pesar de ser un susurro su respuesta, supo que el pequeño le escuchó porque sonrió ampliamente.

–Me alegro tanto…–le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Taius le sonrió un poco al pequeño, realmente parecía feliz de haberle salvado.

–Dime pequeño…–le dijo–…¿Cómo me trajiste acá?

–Le pedí a mi papi que lo trajera– dijo el infante sin dejar de sonreír.

El peli negro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más, realmente ese pequeño era un amor.

–¿y porque se lo pediste?

–Bueno señor, porque se veía cansado y hambriento, y mi mami me dijo que debíamos ayudar a quienes necesitaban ayuda…

Sonrió completamente. No se encontraban niños tan dulces como ellos cuando veían a alguien con apariencia de hambriento, y menos si sus madres estaban cerca.

– _Tal vez Altea tenga pensamientos diferentes…_ –pensó.

Entonces recordó a la bestia que lo atacó y le alarmó pensar que le haya hecho algo al niño.

–¿Y tu estas bien?...

El pequeño le vio extrañado.

–Si, ¿Por qué?

Ahora el extrañado era él.

–Por la bestia…

Le vio con confusión.

–Señor no había ninguna bestia…

La sangre se le fue al piso al oír eso, ¿entonces que vio?

–P-pero, yo…

–A veces…–el niño le interrumpió sin querer–…cuando me siento muy mal imagino cosas…–¿a que se refería? –…mami le llama alucinaciones…

– _¿Una alucinación?…_ –pensó volviendo a analizar toda esa escena– _…pudiera ser…_

Tenía que admitir que podía ser otra buena razón para lo que se sabía, pero aún así algo no le cuadraba…

Algo no estaba bien…

Su corazón bien sabía que no, a pesar de que su cabeza gritara fuertemente que fue solo una alucinación…

–Iré a decirle a mi mami que usted ya despertó, señor…

Sin embargo, las palabras lo sacaron de su análisis. El de ojos celestes notó que la pausa era para que el dijera su nombre, por lo que le sonrió de manera cálida para no asustarle a pesar de que el pequeño no parecía estarlo con un desconocido.

–Soy He-…–notó que por poco decía su verdadero nombre y fingió toser, alarmando un poco al niño.

–¿Señor, que sucede?...

Cuando terminó de fingir, se aclaró la garganta para contestarle al pequeño.

–Nada, se debió de meter polvo…–le contestó despreocupado y volviéndole a sonreír–…me llamo Taius, Taius Archiveria…

Los ojos miel del pequeño se iluminaron al oír ese nombre.

–¡Su nombre es tan genial! –exclamó con entusiasmo. El ex-ladrón no pudo evitar reír un poco con la declaración del infante.

–Supongo que el tuyo también lo es…

Esas palabras hicieron desaparecer por arte de magia la felicidad y emoción del pequeño.

–No, Argeous no suena tan genial…

A pesar de sentir un ligero deja vu al escuchar ese nombre, solo le sonrió ampliamente al niño.

–¿Pero qué dices?... –el niño le miro confundido a los ojos–…¡Es un nombre maravilloso!

El brillo y la sonrisa volvieron a ese pequeño tan entusiasta.

–¿Es en serio señor Taius?... –le dijo con una sonrisa en su boca, desbordando felicidad.

–Así es pequeño Argie…–le contestó sonriéndole cálidamente.

El pequeño parecía querer brincar de felicidad.

–¡Me gusta Argie! – lo abrazó con fuerza, lo cual hizo que la cara de Taius se volviera de un rojo intenso–¡Gracias señor Taius!

El aludido, a pesar de su confusión y asombro, sonrió ampliamente y correspondió al abrazo del menor. Tenía que admitirlo, quería un hermano menor, pero por la forma tan pesada de vida de su familia, no les era posible mantener más de uno. Sin embargo, a los pequeños que se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones y que les compartía de la comida robada le gustaba decirles hermanitos, y ellos a él hermano mayor…

Era de las pocas cosas por las que valía la pena la vida, aparte de sus padres…

* * *

–Amigo…Amigo…

Escuchó distante esas extrañas voces. Quería abrir los ojos y tratar de reconocerlos, pero no podía, todo le pesaba y le dolía, además de sentir como si el fuego consumiera cada parte de su ser y su vida. No sabía cómo pudo sobrevivir después de haber sido atacado por esa especie de dragón en el callejón.

Sintió una magia curativa invadirle, lo cual calmó sus jadeos e intentos tan desesperados de conseguir aire fresco, pues empezó a respirarlo de una manera más sencilla. Sintió como el ardor poco a poco iba desapareciendo hasta hacer que su temperatura corporal volviera a la normalidad.

Cuando sintió que reunió las suficientes fuerzas para abrir sus ojos lo hizo, solo para ver como poco a poco las sombras sin sentido empezaban a formar a diferentes personajes del pueblo, entre ellos estaba un sanador a quien, con otras cuantas fuerzas reunidas, le sonrió en agradecimiento. Notó a diferentes citadinos que le veían con curiosidad, la verdad, todos estaban tapando su vista hacia el cielo, el cual parecía haber vuelto a sus tonalidades obscuras.

– _¿Pero qué?..._

–¿Hijo, te sientes bien?... –escuchó que uno de ellos le veía con preocupación.

–Mmmmm…–lo pensó unos momentos–…s-sí señor…

–¿Qué te pasó? – esta vez tomó una palabra una señora mayor.

–B-Bueno…

–¿Se te bajó la presión? –alguien más preguntó.

–A decir verdad…

–¿Te dio un ataque?

–¿Algo que comiste te hizo daño?

–¿Hiciste mucho ejercicio?...

Se levantó de un solo salto, harto de no ser escuchado.

–¡Me atacó un dragón!... –no le gustaba contestar así, pero odiaba que no le dejaran hablar, mucho menos cuando ellos le pedían la explicación. Sabía que la gente se preocupaba por su ejército y sus aprendices, pero a veces sentía que la gente era demasiado entrometida.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente lo sorprendió: todos a su alrededor se empezaron a reír de él.

–¡P-pero es cierto!... –reclamó. Solo obtuvo como respuesta más carcajadas de parte de los pobladores–…E-era enorme, de fácil unos 30 metros…

Esto solo provocó más risas de parte de los habitantes de la capital Alteana. Pero Blotch no se daría por vencido, como futuro soldado debía proteger a Pales de ese nuevo peligro.

–¡E-Es en serio!... – no obtuvo otro resultado, pero prosiguió–…¡Sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, y su aliento era a azufre!...

Solo escuchaba como las risas se volvían cada vez más estruendosas, ahogando su voz y repitiendo con tono burlón cada descripción que el muchacho había dicho.

No solo la gente en el callejón se burlaba del aprendiz, sino que la gente a sus al rededores se unía a ellos, aun sin saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Entonces hizo algo que creyó que jamás haría, algo que sus padres no le habían enseñado, o que más bien le dijeron que debía hacer: ceder ante la humillación pública…

No entendía como la gente de Altea podía ser de mente tan cerrada como no escuchar a un joven, por más loco o estúpido que sonara, inclusive si solo era una alucinación, la gente debía escuchar más, pues su sexto sentido le decía que era una premonición.

Decidió abrirse paso entre la gente, no valía la pena estar con gente que solo humillaba a aquellos que tenían pensamientos diferentes…

– _Solo no lloren si esa bestia mata a sus familias…_

* * *

 **Skjsadkjdsakjadskjadskjsadkjswkjjdskjadsk! Al fin :'D**

 **Tenía la idea desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía como escribirlo T-T en fin uwu aquí esta :D**

 **Yelai: si *^* lo son xD sajshashshj ya veras ;) (coff coff uno de ellos será Mark :D ) xD Blotch :v ntp, los repetiré mucho uwu :'( aun falta u.u**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD mejor?** **Uwu xD así es uwu muy listo :v tal vez uwu xD esa parte la ame uwu, segura? (?) u.u a todos ;n; yo se que si, pero, existe el karma (?) tranquila ;n; me mata :'( xD si uwu lo quiere y si :v Seryb los hace sufrir (?) xD se me hacía demasiado obvio :v shhahjasha si uwu la tiene y es morado :v dorados los ojos de la madre de Taius uwu tal vez :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a dejar un review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	6. 5 Capítulo: un extraño en Pales

_**5**_

 _ **UN EXTRAÑO EN PALES**_

El movimiento de la carreta no le molestaba. Había viajado de peores condiciones y de muchas maneras que realmente ya no le importaba su medio de transporte, inclusive si este se trataba de sus mismos pies.

– _Después de todo…_ –pensaba admirando los bellos colores del amanecer desvanecerse poco a poco en la infinidad del cielo– _…un ladrón no puede simplemente andar con lujos y comodidades todos los días…_ –suspiró pesadamente y abrazó sus piernas sin perder de vista su objetivo– _…mucho menos yo, que tanto he hecho sufrir a mis padres…_

No era algo reciente ese pensamiento. Siempre creía que él simple hecho del tener que vivir bajo el techo de la humilde casa de su progenitor le hacía creer que les era un estorbo y que debía pagarles con algo a pesar de las infinitas veces que sus amorosos padres le querían rechazar el dinero que les traía. Sabía que no era por ser robado ni mucho menos, pero le dolía mucho que tuviera que rogarle a sus padres por que aceptaran el oro cuando ellos estaban tan necesitados de ello. Sabía que sus padres daban todo por él, él deseaba dar todo por ellos, pues pudieron abandonarlo en cuanto vieron que sus recursos eran muy limitados y a pesar de todo conservaron a ese pequeño que los terminaría haciendo sufrir de la peor manera: alejándose de ellos por una tontería de él.

Sacó con cuidado la daga. Sabía que podía darla a un precio muy elevado, pues tenía incrustaciones de finos diamantes y su cuerpo era de una plata muy extraña, que solo era nativa de las fronteras de Tellius con ese otro continente que, si mal no recordaba, era conocido y llamado entre los laguz lobo como Gamma. Era tan hermosa, lastima que esa belleza fuera la causante de su separación de sus padres.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Hijo!, ¡hijo!_

 _Los desesperados llamados de su padre le hicieron reaccionar. Recordaba muy poco antes de haber caído inconsciente. Entre ellos que era perseguido de manera sanguinaria por ese noble al que se atrevió a robar, todo por la salud de su madre. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en su hogar. Sintió que estaba en esas mantas que emulaban una cama donde anteriormente se encontraba su madre. Se espantó al notar su ausencia y temió que sus hazañas hayan sido en vano._

 _Sintió como ante su reacción, su progenitor colocaba dulcemente su mano en su hombro._

– _Esta bien…_ – _le habló con alivio, como si le acabasen de quitar un enorme peso de encima en cuanto abrió los ojos. El se sintió mej_ _or_ _al ver la sombra de su madre acercarse con prisa para darle un abrazo que le regresó las fuerzas por completo .Mayor fue esa sensación cuando su padre imitó a su esposa. Muchas veces le habían consentido de esa manera, pero, era ahora cuando más lo necesitaba. El perfume de su madre conquistó y reconfortó cada parte de su debilitado ser y la fuerza de su padre le regaló los ánimos de llorar sin miedo a que fuese juzgado como un ladrón cobarde o débil. Sintió como el abrazo de sus progenitores se volvió más potente al caer las primeras lágrimas de sus celestes orbes._

– _Ya hijo...–a pesar de que su dulce voz de la mujer estaba siendo alterada por su rasposa garganta le arrullo, hace tanto que deseaba oírla hablarle así–...estás aquí..._

 _Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por esa molesta y seca tos, provocando que el abrazo se volviera aún más fuerte de parte de ambos varones._

– _No hables más madre...–le suplicó con voz ahogada por sus sollozos, a lo que la mujer respondió con un abrazo más fuerte que el de su marido e hijo juntos._

– _Estoy mejor hijo...–le respondió con voz rasposa por la enfermedad–...tu padre encontró hierbas medicinales que me curaron poco a poco..._

 _Sonrío tranquilo al escuchar esa declaración a pesar de no ser algo nuevo de parte de su padre, pues miraba a su mujer de una forma tal que no era necesario ser brujo para saber que ese hombre la amaba de tal manera que si dar su vida por la salud de ella era la única esperanza, lo haría sin quejarse, ese era un amor digno de respetarse y luchar, la misma clase de amor que ese_ _ladrón_ _deseaba tanto encontrar._

– _Hijo, ¿que_ _sucedió_ _?...– esta vez fue su padre quien le habló cuando el ladrón se calmó del susto que acababa de vivir –...solo recuerdo que te_ _alcance_ _a ver siendo absorbido por las dunas del desierto y estabas muy herido..._

 _Quiso encajarse sus dagas en su abdomen al ver cómo su padre quería empezar a llorar. Odiaba verlos sufrir y más por su culpa, más porque si recordaba cómo terminó en l_ _as condiciones de las que su_ _padre comentaba. ¿Que cara les mostraría ahora que se diera a la tarea de comentarles que su hijo no era simplemente un sucio ladrón, sino un ladrón que se atrevió a meterse con la nobleza de Begnion en desesperación por encontrar fondos para las medicinas de la maravillosa mujer que le dio la vida?, peor aún, ¿cómo les diría que gracias a Ashera logró escapar escuchando que se arrepentiría por sus actos poniéndole un precio tan alto a su cabeza que no podría vivir ni en el rincón más obscuro, remoto y solitario de todo Tellius?_

 _Simplemente se los dijo…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–Ya estamos aquí señor Archiveria... _–_ escuchó como el padre de Argeous le hablaba, por lo que le dirigió la mirada. Realmente era como ver al pequeño rubio unos treinta años después. Le estaba completamente agradecido a esa pequeña familia por atenderle, dejarle pasar esa fría noche con ellos y para rematar, el hecho de llevarle hasta Pales en busca del amigo de su padre que cuidaría de él.

Se empezaba a sentir una molestia, no solo por el lío en el que había metido a sus progenitores, sino que ahora a sus amigos también los estaba metiendo en un problema en el que no estaría si se hubiese dejado atrapar por los guardias del noble.

– _Aunque...–_ pensó dejando escapar un fuerte y pesado suspiro _–...tal vez hubiese logrado solamente dolor en su corazón…_

Guardó ese costoso objeto en su bolsa, teniendo cuidado que nadie más le viera por ahora y bajó de un salto de la parte trasera de la carreta cuando esta se detuvo completamente. Dirigiéndose con una cálida sonrisa al hombre que le llevó hasta a su destino e intercambiando un amable "Nos vemos", prometiendose mutuamente el que se volverían a ver y sintiéndose obligado a regresar un día como visita, más porque fue una promesa del pequeño de ojos miel y si había algo que su padre le había enseñado era a jamás romper una promesa.

Caminó entre las callejuelas de la poblada capital, sintiendo casi de inmediato las miradas de todo aquel que le veía pasar. No era algo nuevo, no era la primera vez que al llegar a un nuevo pueblo la gente le analizaba con el simple mirar, menos le extrañaría que en un país extranjero se le viera de esa manera, pues al final de cuentas, solo era un extraño en Pales.

* * *

Era realmente extraño para él el despertarse tarde en un día normal de escuela. Pero, dados los hechos del día anterior su padre pidió permiso temprano a la academia para que Anri descansara para que al día siguiente volviera a su entrenamiento con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo con el.

–¡Anri!...–escuchó que su madre le hablaba con dulzura desde la parte baja de su casa–…¿ya despertaste cielo?

–¡Si madre!...–contestó lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara su progenitora.

–¿Crees poder bajar a desayunar?...–le volvió a preguntar–…¿o te llevamos la comida?

Sonrió al sentirse tan amado y que le fuese demostrado sin limitaciones, mas aun cuando se enfermaba o se veía alterado de alguna manera.

–Yo bajo madre…

Y tras recibir la confirmación de la mujer, el peliazul se vistió con sus ropajes normales y bajó al sencillo comedor que era al mismo tiempo la cocina de su sencillo hogar. La mesa era pequeña y apenas lograba uno caminar en esa habitación. Sartenes y ollas de diferentes tamaños, colores y tonos colgaban del techo, brillando ante los cálidos rayos solares y creando único y espectacular juego de luces.

Se sentó frente a su padre, solo para ser testigo del delicioso aroma que inundaba la habitación. No había dudas de que su madre era la creadora de dicho manjar. Lo mejor de todo era que su hermano mayor estaba en entrenamiento y no le molestaría en tan sagrada hora…

–Buenos días…

...Habló demasiado pronto…

– _Naga, matame…_

–Hola princesa Anri...–comentó en tono burlesco el mayor, sentándose frente el frustrado peli azul–…¿Sorprendida de verme?

– _Como detesto que me hable así..._ –el joven solo apretó con fuerzas sus puños, sin dirigirle la mirada o contestarle a su hermano.

–¿La princesa olvidó sus modales?...–sin embargo, Blotch no parecía entender o se sentía satisfecho por la reacción de Anri al ver este de reojo la sonrisa de lado que este le dedicaba.

–Blotch...–agradeció a Naga que su padre reprimió a su hermano y vio como le dedicaba una mirada de ira, a lo que el peli azul solo se encogió de hombros y dirigió toda su atención al plato que su progenitora le servía.

Decidió imitarle, evitando todo contacto visual con el peli azul. A veces deseaba no tener hermanos, por lo menos no a Blotch. Es decir, ¿quien deseaba a un odioso que ni siquiera sabía distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer?

– _Ahora que lo pienso..._ –analizó si dejar de ingerir sus alimentos–... _Hoy no es su día libre, ¿que hace aquí?..._

–¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?...–escuchó entonces la voz de Gaelot dirigirse hacia su hijo mayor, escuchando mientras fingía no dejar de prestar atención a la caliente comida que la peli azul le dio–…¿Aún te dolía la cabeza?

– _¿Blotch con dolor de cabeza?..._ –A pesar de su sorpresa, Anri continuó "comiendo"– _...no le daban dolores de cabeza desde que éramos niños, con esas extrañas pesadillas.._

–No padre...–contestó el mayor, aun ingiriendo la deliciosa creación de Omia–...amanecí mejor…

El hombre le dedicó una ligera sonrisa–me alegra saberlo...–aclaró su garganta y se acomodó en el asiento para disfrutar de los alimentos de su mujer–...de cualquier manera, el día de hoy se quedarán a descansar para que mañana puedan volver al entrenamiento, ¿sí?

Quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa o la pared, a duras penas soportaba a Blotch unas horas, ¿cómo iba a soportarlo todo un día?

– _Bueno, me encerraré en mi cuarto y lo evitaré a toda costa…_

Pero…

–Chicos, necesito que vayan por un par de cosas ahora que se sienten mejor…

Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que odiaba tener que obedecer a su madre, más aún a su padre, quien no hizo mucho por evitar su salida, ya que iban juntos y podían cuidarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, seguía debiendoles la vida a ambos, pudiendo solamente refunfuñar en silencio, esperando que las compras fueran rápidas o que volviera a desmayarse.

– _También espero que este madure pronto…_

Veía hacia la nada de su pobremente iluminada celda, ¿De que le servía ser el dragón más grande y poderoso, tal vez un poco más que Naga, si estaba a merced de una deidad extranjera?, ¿Porque no fue la misma Naga quien le capturó y llevó hasta su presencia para ser juzgado como debía?

– _Es fácil..._ –pensó volviendo a analizar su prisión– _...ella no lo sabe…_

Intentó liberarse nuevamente, jalando un poco las cadenas de su cuello y patas, no logrando más que debilitarlas solo un poco. Después de todo, las cadenas divinas no eran algo fácil de romper y lo sabía, pues llevaba años en esas condiciones, tal vez hasta siglos.

Decidió buscar en la celda de enfrente, donde sus más fieles vasallos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, tal vez hasta peores, ya que ellos no eran tan fuertes como él, ni siquiera juntos, llegandole a hacer pensar que fue estúpido el intentar ver el progreso de sus fieles sirvientes sí ni siquiera él había logrado un mínimo avance. Lucían decaidos y como si pronto perderían la vida, a pesar de que lleveban siglos así. Debía sacarlos y hacer que gozaran de los beneficios de vencer a esas deidades que les mantenían presos por miedo a su enorme poder podeído.

Lo único que le consolaba era el hecho de que cada día la cadena se debilitaba más y más, manteniendo viva la esperanza de vengarse de aquella Diosa y de derrocar de una sola vez a Naga.

– _Al fin y al cabo..._ –Sonrió maleficamente, mostrando sus dientes bañados en sangre por la comida que hace poco ingirió, sabiendo que pronto habría más de ellos– _...no me llaman en vano el Rey Dragón Demonio…_

* * *

 **Hola nwn/**

 **Lo se, lo se, me tardé, pero mi lap volvió a morir y tuve que alternar entre mi tablet, mi celular y la lap de mi mamá para lograr hacer el capítulo.**

 **En fin…**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: si uwu es bonito, xD ni tanto :v ya veras xD si :B Anri es tratado de niña uwu pobre y si :v la cargó como princesa :v si u.u pobre Taius ;n; lo vale, pero aun no lo sabe, y si uwu será buen padre, :v ya veras xD de alguien tuvo que sacarlo Chrom, no? :v**

 **Yelai: si uwu Mark es un amorsh y si :v Anri es consentido uwu no te enojes Marth :v perdona por tardar pero aqui esta uwu**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Felices fiestas, nos leemos! :D**


	7. 6 Capítulo: En las calles de Pales

_**6**_

 _ **EN LAS CALLES DE PALES**_

Era realmente molesto que la gente quisiera hacerle ver como un idiota, ¿Qué acaso no creían que supiera el verdadero valor de la daga?, habrá nacido en condiciones de pobreza extrema, pero claro que conocía sobre gemas, diamantes, oro y plata.

− _En verdad que son otro tipo de ladrones…_ −pensó abriéndose paso entre la multitud del mercado− _…la única diferencia es que ellos visten bien y tienen una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…_

Siguió caminando y preguntando en tantos puestos vio de joyas. Era realmente increíble el hecho de que vendieran tan caro cosas sin valor y lo que fuese invaluable lo menospreciaban y compraban por poco valor. Tuvo que soportar varios insultos por parte de los mercaderes por no aceptar sus ofertas y estuvo a poco de meterse a golpes con varios de ellos y cercano a perder el arma.

Caminó un poco más y se sentó en una fuente a comer la última manzana que había comprado en el puerto, con el fin de descansar un poco de su "aventura" por el mercado. Sentía las feas miradas de la gente por los harapos que usaba y por lo que era su único alimento del día. No los culpaba, solo era alguien extraño, que venía a sus tierras sin razón aparente.

Analizó entonces mejor la ciudad. Era muy tranquila y alegre, veía como los niños jugaban mientras las madres reían y platicaban entre ellas. Algunas familias compraban juntas mientras otras se separaban para realizar cada quien lo que apetecían. Vio como algunos infantes renegaban y pataleaban a sus progenitores en forma de protesta para poder quedarse un poco más con sus amigos o compañeros de juego. Unos funcionaban y otros terminaban en correctivos corporales hacia los pequeños.

Recordó entonces a su padre y las pocas veces que le pudo llevar a Sienne, la capital de aquel enorme país conocido como Begnion y no tardó en notar que aquí, las familias no presumían por quienes poseían más que las otras…

Sino que convivían entre sí como la diosa Ashera mandaba y, a pesar de que no siempre existían buenos momentos, la unión familiar no se disuelve…

O esa era la imagen que Taius tenía de Altea hasta esos momentos.

Se levantó al terminar de ingerir la fruta y volvió a su odisea en busca de alguien quien en serio supiese sobre el verdadero valor de la daga y no quienes quisieran aprovecharse de su situación económica.

Para su mala suerte, eso no cambió…

Todo lo contrario…

−¡Oiga, usted!, ¿Qué hace un pordiosero con una joya como esta?

Empeoró simplemente por no guardar la daga en su vieja bolsa.

* * *

−¡Ya quítate Blotch!

Como detestaba que el peli azul se le fuera encima con el único fin de molestarle y hacerle sentir inferior.

−¡Vamos Anri!... –pero el solo respondía acomodándose más sobre su hermano−…¡Muestrame tu fuerza!

Más le molestaba aún que Blotch quisiera excusar sus humillaciones como parte de su "entrenamiento de futuro caballero de Altea" solo para volverse burla.

−¡Blotch!, ¡Esto no es divertido!

−Depende del punto de vista…

Anri frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con ira.

−Si serás un-…

Varios gritos de espanto y el ruido de metales encontrándose interrumpió al peli azul e hizo que el mayor se levantase de su hermano.

−¿Qué pasa allá?

−Si lo supiera te diría…−respondió el menor levantándose y poniéndose al lado del otro peli azul.

Este último colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y se dirigió veloz al lugar. Anri le imitó, esperando que fuese solamente algo menor y pudiera arreglarse con palabras y no continuar la pelea, pues su deber como futuro caballero de Altea era mantener la paz en todos los aspectos posibles.

* * *

Bloqueó nuevamente la lanza del soldado con su pequeña arma y le apartó lejos. Repitió el proceso con los otros dos con el fin de minimizar a los heridos, más aún siendo la mayoría civiles que no tenían nada que ver con el pequeño conflicto que los mismos guerreros habían provocado.

− _En serio que son unos incompetentes…_ −Pensó defendiéndose nuevamente− _…¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto en presencia de civiles?..._

Los apartó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez de una patada, haciéndoles caer.

−¡Es demasiado fuerte! –comentó el primero que le empezó a perseguir.

−¡Llamen a refuerzos! –comentó el segundo.

Pero el tercer guardia se levantó y embistió contra él. Taius a duras penas logró detenerle y forcejear con la daga que, sí había robado, pero no de ahí. Tembló un poco durante el forcejeo. Estaba realmente agotado y en desventaja además, por lo que no fue sorpresa cuando cayó de espaldas tras ser levemente herido por la plateada punta de su enemigo.

Este último sonrió triunfante y le amenazó colocando su arma en el cuello del ladrón, presionando un poco.

−Llamen al general Seryb…−comentó con orgullo. Por más mala que se viera la situación, al menos estaría más cerca del amigo de su padre−…díganle que tenemos a una pequeña rata entre los callejones de Pales…

Sus compañeros rieron y corrieron por dicho personaje. Taius le analizó detenidamente: de facciones finas, delgado, su casco dejaba escapar varios cabellos dorados y su zafiros le miraban con desprecio, como si fuese solo otro sucio animal salvaje…

Pero había algo más en él…

Algo que le impulsaba a no tenerle respeto a ese hombre…

−¿Qué tanto me ves, sabandija?

Pero decidió no responder nada.

− ¿Estas sordo o qué?... –le presionó más−…Te dije que ¿Qué tanto me veías, sabandija?

Pero siguió sin contestar.

−¿Eres retrasado? …−la presión y el dolor en su garganta aumentaron. Taius también pudo sentir como ese vital líquido rojo decoraba tanto la punta del arma como su ropa y piel−…¿Te pregunté que tanto veías, animal salvaje y sucio ladrón?

Notaba en su mirada como trataba de imponer miedo y respeto, pero…

−No me asustas…

…No para él.

−¿Qué dijiste?

La presión aumento, llegando a pensar que perforaría su garganta por completo, pero no por ello dejaría de decir lo que pensaba, menos aun cuando su vida en realidad no valía nada.

−Lo que entendiste…no me asustas niño bonito…

El joven retiró el arma y lo alzó con su mano, apretándole aún más e impidiéndole respirar.

−¡Cuidado con tus palabras, rata!... –la visión se le empezó a nublar y el aire le empezó a faltar. Ya no escuchaba bien y mucho menos sabía que pasaba a su en rededor. La idea de la muerte volvió a invadir sus pensamientos.

De un segundo a otro, el fresco aire le devolvió la vitalidad y empezaba a reconocer el callejón donde se había desmayado, pero vio entonces a dos peli azules reclamando al guardia que le atacó. No sabía que exactamente, pero entonces, una tercer figura, más imponente que las anteriores de blanca armadura y plateados cabellos, a quienes tanto los peli azules como el rubio y demás trataban de explicar lo sucedido. Este solo los calló con un simple ademán y se acercó al ladrón. Trató de no marearse con la heterocromía que le vigilaba y analizaba detenidamente.

–Deseo ver la daga que dicen robaste…

Sin rechistar, sacó el arma y se la entregó con sumo cuidado. El hombre la analizó mil veces el filo, la sacó de su estuche una y otra vez, vio con detenimiento cada joya, detalle y arreglo de la misma. Cada símbolo de la funda lo recorría tanto con sus ojos como con sus dedos, solo para llegar a la siguiente oración:

–Esta daga no es Alteana…

Quería grabar en un retrato la cara de los guardias que le acusaban. Era la primera vez que, a pesar de ser ladrón, se le defendía.

–¡Eso es imposible señor!... –el soldado rubio le reclamó–…¡Este hombre es un ladrón!

–¿Osas acaso desafiar mi autoridad?... –la fría mirada del señor y su ceño fruncido hicieron que el intento de rebelión del joven murieran. El hombre vio al resto de los presentes de la misma manera–…¿Alguien más que dude de mi decisión?

Negaciones fueron la respuesta.

–¡Entonces, largo!... –espetó–…¡Yo me encargo del chico!

Y sin decir más, les dejaron a solas. El mayor le volvía a analizar detenidamente, poco antes de ofrecerle una mano para ponerse de pie.

–¿Estas bien?...

El joven asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la ayuda del general. Este le veía detenidamente, así como veía el arma hace pocos instantes.

–¿Nos hemos visto antes, joven extranjero?

Parpadeó confuso, ¿a que se refería?

–¿Disculpe señor?

–Si…–los ojos bicolor le volvieron a analizar detenidamente–…me pareces muy familiar…

Se sentía incómodo, pero si el era el general Seryb de quien su padre tanto hablaba podía confiar en él, pero primero debía de asegurarse de que si era él, es decir, ¿Quién no le aseguraba que el amigo de su padre no pudo ir y fue otro en su lugar?, no iba a arruinar el tan bien trazado plan de sus padres por no cuestionar a aquel que le había salvado.

–¿Es usted el general Seryb?...

El hombre sonrió un poco.

–Así es…–contestó con orgullo–…Seryb Honok, general de Altea…

Sonrió al escuchar ese nombre y sacó la carta de su progenitor.

–Entonces, esto es para usted…

El general tomó el sobre y le abrió con cuidado. Su cara no parecía reflejar nada mientras leía los escritos de su padre. Aunque lo que si le sorprendió fue que el hombre le tomara fuerte de la muñeca y le jalara por las calles de Pales. No quiso cuestionar al señor, simplemente lo siguió hasta llegar a una casa enorme, cerca del palacio, donde le hizo entrar con prisa. Era elegante y fresca, los blancos muebles frente una chimenea apagada lucían cómodos para dormir una siesta. Un alegre comedor con seis espacios para invitados se lucía antes de llegar a una cocina que lucía con grandes variedades de frescas frutas, todo para poder llegar a unas escaleras en forma de espiral que conducían a su dueño a la segunda planta.

Seryb cerró con prisa la puerta y le tomó del rostro, volviendo a hacer que los orbes celestes se marearan con los colores morado y verde frente el.

–¿En serio eres el hijo de Ikioko y Asina?

Taius solo sonrió.

–Si señor…

El mayor le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como si fuese su propio padre el que le dirigía la muestra de afecto.

–Lamento todo por lo que has tenido que pasar…–escuchó que le dijo. Correspondió el abrazo, solamente deseando volver a casa lo antes posible–…normalmente hecharía a la calle cualquiera como tu…pero…le debo tanto a tu padre, que aceptaré cualquier locura que me pida que haga, por lo que ahora…–se separó de él lo vio nuevamente a los ojos–…serás mi protegido y mi educando, te inscribiré en la academia de caballeros donde soy maestro, te daré comida, agua, techo y cama hasta que tu padre se vuelva a contactar conmigo y me diga que puedes volver a ti hogar, ¿alguna duda?

El chico sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

–No señor, Seryb…

–Bien…

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Taius dejaba su bolsa en un mueble, dudoso.

–Ponte cómodo, hijo…–escuchó que le dijo, realmente se empezaba a sentir así–…recuerda que mi casa es tu casa Taius…

Se alegró mucho de saber que el hombre le seguiría la corriente con su nuevo nombre en la ciudad.

–Gracias, general…

Este le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

–No es nada, Heriok Takana…

Le sorprendió un poco que supiese su verdadero nombre, aunque si era amigo de su padre, de seguro también le había conocido de más pequeño. No se quejaría de que le llamase así, mucho hacía el hombre con mantenerlo en su casa. Además, mientras le llamara así en privado, no habría ningún problema…

* * *

 **Ya era hora TwT!**

 **Bueno, conocemos el verdadero nombre de Taius uwu y que Seryb es un amor en el fondo TwT!**

 **Por cierto, un aviso rápido: voy a suspender unas fics, por cuestiones de poco interés y querer dedicarme a fics más viejas que ya debería estar terminando :/**

 **En mi perfil aparecerá la lista de las suspendidas.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
